Ailurophobia
by thepragmatist
Summary: In which Crookshanks traumatizes Malfoy and Potter is left to deal. PWP DracoxHarry Lem


**Ailurophobia**

by _thepragmatist  
_

**Author's Notes:** This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. I don't really know what possessed me to write this. baf. Usually I don't stray too far from the canon but yeah. I don't want anyone here to take this seriously. it's just a little boredom piece.

Enjoy! (maybe)

* * *

Harry Potter rubbed his eyes sleepily as he lugged several scrolls and book down the hall toward the Gryffindor dormitory. He had been at the library for the last several hours since he hadn't had the chance to finish his Potions essay due to the fact that he had intense quidditch practice for the last week. Ron and Hermione had finished theirs (more like Hermione finished hers and listened to Ron whine about his until finally she said what to write and he copied it down, messily of course) so Harry was alone. 

Suddenly, he heard a loud thud and someone yelling loudly.

"G-Get away! GET AWAY! You ugly beast! A-Away! I-I-I said a-away!"

Dropping his things, Harry Potter rushed to the sound to see a surprising sight.

Draco Malfoy, hair mussed up, body shaking, was pressed up against the wall in absolute terror. Strangely enough, the thing that had Malfoy so petrified was a large orange cat.

"Crookshanks!" Harry exclaimed as he ran toward the two. The cat just glanced at him with large blinking eyes before moving in on Malfoy again.

"G-get a…" Malfoy whimpered trying to get closer to the wall.

Suddenly Malfoy bolted, startling Crookshanks who gave a large hiss.

"Whoa!" Harry was plowed over as Malfoy tried to get away from the pouncing cat that seemed intent on reaching him. "What the…? Ok that's enough!" Harry shoved at Crookshanks trying to get the cat to back off.

Crookshanks stopped and stared unblinkingly at the two boys, making Harry feel extremely uncomfortable. Finally the cat turned and walked away from the boys as if nothing had happened.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and attempted to pull away only to realize that the other boy was clinging on him and…purring?

Harry felt something wet on his neck and glanced down, horrified.

"Malfoy! What are you _doing_?!"

But he received no answer, only more lazy licks on his neck. Harry shuddered as Malfoy continued to lick him like a cat.

Willing himself to calm, Harry decided to bring the…confused slytherin to Madame Pomfrey. He started walking toward the infirmary when suddenly Malfoy lost his grip and fell to the floor. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to walk, hoping that Malfoy would just follow.

Which he did. On all fours. He crawled after Harry and mewled pathetically.

Harry just looked down at him utterly confused. "What the…?" Malfoy just reached him and curled languidly around his legs purring happily.

Harry frowned and began walking briskly down the hall. Finally he reached Madame Pomfrey who looked just as surprised as he was at Malfoy's state.

"Keep him on this bed while I go call the Headmaster down." She ordered him as she left the room.

Harry sighed and sat on the bed. Why did these always happen to him?

"Mrow?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop acting, Malfoy. It's getting…really…annoy-Malfoy!" Harry's eyes shot open in surprise. Malfoy was pressed up against him, purring. Harry attempted to shove the affectionate boy away. "Damn it Malfoy!"

"Watch your language, Potter. 2 points from Gryffindor."

Harry's head shot up at the voice.

"Professor Snape?"

Along with Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore had both shown up.

"Tell us what happened, Harry." Dumbledore asked kindly.

Harry explained how he had found Malfoy utterly terrified of Crookshanks and how he had pushed away the cat and how Malfoy had suddenly turned catty on him.

All three professors seemed to be deep in thought. Finally Snape spoke.

"I believe this is what his father was referring to." Seeing the other's confused expressions, he continued. "When Draco was young, he was utterly terrified of cats. Perhaps since he was scratched by one at a very young age. To get him over that fear, Lucius had left Draco in a room with many cats. It didn't seem to work. After an hour when Lucius went to get his son, Draco was in the middle of the room purring like a kitten. He took him to St. Mungo's but no one could figure out what happened to him. However, the next morning the nurses found Draco to be completely fine."

"So… he's like a cat because of a traumatic experience as a kid?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded, sneering. "And apparently since Potter here was there, Draco must see him as a savior of some sort and has claimed him."

Harry frowned. "So what do we do now? I need to get to bed."

Dumbledore smiled calmly. "Since Draco seems to be fine, you can go up to your dormitory. We'll take him to his room. Thank you for your help, Harry."

Harry nodded and made to get up. Suddenly the calm and purring Draco disappeared and he jumped up hissing and spitting.

Snape and Madame Pomfrey both made to restrain the boy, only to be pushed aside as Malfoy attached himself to Harry was fell to the ground from the force of the pounce.

"What the--! Bloody hell, Malfoy!"

But Malfoy seemed to pay no attention as he rubbed himself against Harry.

The three professors sighed.

"I suppose it's best if Harry took Draco to his room and spent the night. I believe that as a head boy, Draco has his own room. There should be no problem with just spending a night there." Dumbledore decided.

Harry nodded albeit reluctantly. This was getting ridiculous and annoying. Who knew the arrogant slytherin was afraid of cats?

"Professor Snape will escort you to Draco's room. Have a nice night, boys"

Snape grunted and signaled for Harry to follow him. Draco instantly began crawling after the black-haired boy.

Finally they reached the room and they were left in. As Draco rubbed himself against Harry's legs, Snape scowled and spoke softly to Harry.

"I'm warning you Potter, Draco can be a little, strange during his time. But he can also be dangerous. I suggest being careful and allow him to act as he pleases."

Harry nodded, confused. How much damage could a confused Draco do?

"There're some extra clothes in the dresser, and the bathroom is right through that door. You should be fine for the night."

And with that, Snape left Harry alone.

Yawning, Harry stripped down and changed into the extra set of silky pajamas. Harry snorted. It was just like Malfoy to have silk EVERYTHING. Including underwear. Not that Harry tried it on. Nope.

Harry stretched and saw Draco sitting on the bed, staring at him. He thought a bit and decided he probably should change Draco too. He grabbed another set of pajamas and set it beside Draco before working on stripping the taller boy. After he got off Draco's shirt, he began struggling with Draco's pants since the boy was squirming and mewling.

"Malfoy! Just let me…Argh, Malfoy!"

"Mrowrrrr…"

He finally got off the pants and blushed crimson.

Apparently Malfoy liked going commando.

He quickly grabbed a pair of silk boxers and slipped them on Malfoy who purred happily. Harry rolled his eyes. Once a spoiled prissy Malfoy, always a spoiled prissy Malfoy.

However, when he tried to put on the pajama top, Malfoy hissed angrily. Apparently he liked the freedom and rubbed himself against the soft comforter. Harry sighed, exhausted.

"You know what? Whatever, I don't care" and he flopped on the bed, pulling the covers over himself and Malfoy. Before long Harry was dozing off.

Suddenly he felt wetness on the back of his neck.

He groaned. "Malfoy, what the fuck?" and turned around to see Malfoy's large blinking grey eyes. "What are you…?"

He was cut off when Malfoy leaned forward and placed a big wet lick on Harry's lips.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelped, shocked. "What are you DOING?!"

Malfoy purred and returned to "grooming" Harry's neck. Remembering Snape's warning, Harry relaxed and allowed Malfoy to do as he pleased. However, Malfoy suddenly sank his teeth in Harry's neck, causing Harry to cry out in surprise.

"Bloody Hell! You…" Harry growled on to have Malfoy purr back at him. Harry sighed. "You really have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

Malfoy's answer was just another long lick.

"This is SO awkward." Harry muttered.

Malfoy continued to move down Harry's front, and suddenly ripped away the buttons, causing Harry's chest to be exposed.

Harry's eyes widened. He definitely didn't expect that. Suddenly terrified, Harry attempted to roll away, only to be trapped between Malfoy and the mattress. Harry gulped as he stared up into lusty grey eyes.

"Crap."

Harry gulped and attempted to reason with the purring boy on top of him.

"Hey, Hey Malfoy. It's me, Harry Potter, remember? You hate me. Come on, you don't want to do anything right now, Malfoy."

The only reply was some grunts and a purr. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Draco's form.

"EW! Malfoy, ew! What are you DOING?!"

Malfoy was _humping_ his leg.

"God Malfoy, that is SO sick. You think you're a bloody CAT!"

But Harry's reasoning didn't seem to stop Draco as he tore away Harry's pants and boxers. Draco purred approvingly before continuing to hump him.

"S-seriously. Y-you don't-"

Draco pressed his hips against Harry's and let out a loud moan. Harry was suddenly turned over onto his stomach as Draco continued to grind against him. He panted and purred. Quickly he took off his own boxers and let his erection rub against Harry's backside.

Harry gulped in fear and struggled against Draco's tight hold.

As if sensing Harry's fear Draco bent forward and began licking at the back of Harry's neck and purred softly. He nuzzled Harry. Harry let out a hoarse laugh. Really, as if this would calm him down.

Suddenly Draco backed away and began moving down his body and Harry wished he had stayed licking his neck. Harry's body tensed when he felt Draco's tongue lick and probe at his entrance. Harry shivered at the feeling and unconsciously began to relax. Draco purred, obviously pleased, before pulling back and gripping Harry's hips tightly with his hands. Slowly he began to slide his cock which was wet with pre-cum into Harry's entrance.

Draco let out a pleased purr as Harry whimpered. He couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was he being fucked by Draco Malfoy. He was fucked by Draco Malfoy who thought he was a bloody cat. Unknowingly, tears began to pour down Harry's cheeks.

"Rowr?" Draco mewled confusedly before licking at Harry's swollen cheeks trying to comfort his mate.

Harry just buried his face in the pillow, ignoring Draco's concerned mewls. Draco seemed upset by this was pulled out harshly before slamming back in. Harry let out a startled gasp as Draco began licking him again all the while thrusting away.

Draco's thrusts were wild and animalistic seeking only to please and release. Harry moaned against Draco who seemed ecstatic at his mate's participation and purred appreciatively. Draco tucked Harry even further under him and strangely enough Harry felt secure under him. Harry moaned loudly before finally coming and clenching tightly around Draco.

Draco yowled as he slammed into Harry wildly before finally releasing inside him. Draco fell on top of Harry surrounding Harry with a comforting warmth.

Suddenly Draco's mind cleared. Just in time to look down and see himself securely inside Harry Potter.

He gulped nervously. For a while now, Draco realized he was lusting after the small skinny seeker. But he never thought he would take action. He had a very vague memory of himself when he was acting like cat. But enough to realize that he had Harry Potter under him and defenseless.

Harry panted and craned his neck to look at the boy above him.

"Malfoy?"

He felt his heart sink when he just received a purr.

Harry sighed; it wasn't like he was expecting Malfoy to remember. He slowly attempted to crawl out from under Draco only to have two pale hands pull him back under.

"What the--! Malfoy!"

Malfoy purred. "Call me Draco…" He said, licking Harry's neck again.

"Mal-Draco!?" Harry's eyes widened. "You're back!"

Draco nodded and rubbed his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "Yess… and hard."

Harry blanched. "What?!"

He turned just in time to see Draco's face twist into and evil smirk. Draco pulled back and thrust back in, his cock hardening again. Harry's eyes widened. "Draco! Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Mmm… Harry… I'm not quite done and while you're here under me. I might as well continue."

"Bloody Hell, Malfoy! Let me UP!" Harry growled angrily.

Malfoy frowned. "Strange, Harry, you seemed fine when I was a cat. I guess I could go back if that's what you want."

"That's not what I mean, Malfoy!"

"Mrowr?"

Harry grunted as Malfoy thrusted in him again. "Damn it, Malfoy!"

- - - - -

Harry woke covered in warmth. He blinked sleepily. The sun shone brightly into the room. It must be pretty late in the morning for the sun to be that high…CRAP!

"CLASS!"

_Thud_.

Harry turned his head and his eyes widened in horror. "Draco!"

"Hrmmph?"

"Get out of me!"

Malfoy nuzzled against Harry's back sleepily. "Don't you mean get _off_ of me?"

"NO!"

Suddenly it clicked in and Malfoy grinned evilly.

"Don't even think about it! We have class and I'm going to be late and Snape's going to kill me and I'm going to fail and-"

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's ranting ones.

"Shut up Boy Wonder."

Harry growled. "Draco! Just cause we fucked doesn't mean you can do whatever the bloody hell you want! I thought you said you loved me last night! You liar! If you don't let me up right now, I swear I'm not going to love you anym-"

"It's Saturday."

That shut Harry up.

He flushed embarrassedly. "Oh. Uh…well…"

Draco smirked. "What was that about not loving me anymore?"

Harry blushed. He turned his head and kissed Draco sweetly. "I love you kitty."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that."

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "I don't seem to recall you minding last night."

Draco snorted. "Last night I DID think I was a cat. And last night I do believe you didn't mind either when I was fucking you."

"Draco! Aw come on! I…"

Draco leaned down and made to whisper in Harry's ear. Harry strained himself to listen.

"OH YES DRACO! YES MORE! PLEASE OH GOD! BLOODY HELL, MORE! HARDER! HARDER! PLEASE!!"

"DRACO!" Harry yelled angrily, face completely red.

Draco laughed.

Harry whined. "Come on, just get out of me."

"Fine. Fine" Draco conceded, pulling out…and slamming back in.

Harry's eyes widened. "N-No! Dr-Draco…ohhh… yess there…."

Draco smirked and continued to hump Harry.

Needless to say when they finally got out of the bed and told everyone else, Ron had another reason to dislike Crookshanks.

* * *

Yeah so that's it. the cat thing was partly inspired by Ranma 1/2 where Ranma is deathly afraid of cats and acts like one if exposed too long. but that's all.. nothing like this every happened (unfortunately ;D) 

Once again, this was NOT made to be realistic or serious. just a little smutty PWP.


End file.
